Skills
Skills are unique abilities players can choose for their character in CrazyBobs. Description Skills represent areas of expertise that you can choose to specialize in depending on your play style and what you want to achieve. There are two types of Skills in CrazyBobs, Civilian and Law Enforcement, and each is dependent on what Skin you choose. Each skill has different goals and can use specific commands. You will be asked to select your skill when you start a new life, change skin, or if you purchase a skill change in the City Hall. Some skins, though, are limited to a single skill. Keep that in mind when selecting them. Civilian skills Con Artist Con Artists can rob large amounts of money from other players, but with a lower success rate than Pick Pockets. They can sometimes evade taxes. Pick Pocket Pick Pokcets can rob smaller amounts of money from players, but the robberies are nearly always successful. Victims do not get a large message across their screen about the robbery (only a message in the chat window), so it is easier to escape afterwards. Drug Dealer Drug Dealers mainly grow and sell drugs. They can carry more drugs than other classes and their drug plants grow faster and sell drugs to another players. Prostitute Prostitutes sell sex to other players. They can dance for money, and be associated with pimps. Hitman Hitmen kill players with hits on them for money. Car Jacker Car Jackers steal and sell cars. They can steal any non-admin car (even if it has been locked), and sell cars more frequently than other players. Rapist Rapists can rape players more successfully than other skills. This often spreads diseases. Private Medic Private Medics can sell medic items and diseases. They can also attempt to infect a player with a random they do not want. Driver Drivers get payed by other players who want to get to a location without driving. Arms Dealer Arms Dealers sell weapons to other players. They can refill their stock at Ammunation. Kidnapper Kidnappers can attempt to kidnap anyone in the vehicle they are driving and demand a ransom. They can pose as any skill to help get people in their vehicle. Street Vendor Street Vendors sell items usually found in 24/7s or City Hall to players. Food Delivery Food Delivery people sell food and drink to players. They are the only skill than can drive the Pizza Boy scooter. Law Enforcement Skills Police officers can do every law enforcement command, enter any law enforcement vehicle, and access the weapon refill menu in the Police Department. Public Medics and Law Enforcement Arms dealers can't drive law enforcement motorcycles or helicopters, or access the weapon refill menu in the Police Department. The only law enforcement commands they can use is /arrest and /cm (cop message). Also, they can't see the police radio, which shows officers the current crimes in progress. Police Officer Public Medic Public medics sell medical items, heal players with low health, and cure infected players. To sell items and heals to a player, type /medic or /heal (nick/id). Unlike private medics, public medics can forcefully /cure infected players to prevent epidemics. Public Medics have a limited item supply, which can be refilled at any hospital. To do so, type /refill at the red hospital checkpoint. To sell your items to a player, use /medic (nick/id). Note: To call for a medic, type /medic. Police Arms Dealer Police Arms Dealers sell weapons to other law enforcement agents. These sell quite well, although not as well as they sell with civilian arms dealers. Arms Dealers often enjoy less supply than demand. Your weapons supply is limited and can be /refilled at any Ammunation. Refills are expensive but may well be worth the money. You can set prices for each weapon with /prices. To sell them to other law enforcement agents, use /weapons (nick/id). This will give them a menu where they can choose which weapon they want. If they buy, 1 will be subtracted from your current supply and you will get paid for the weapon. Note: To call for an arms dealer, type /weapons. Category:Game Help Category:Skills